User talk:Oni Dark Link
My talk page... ok people useally put a big picture for their archives but i dont think ill bother. so here is the link to User talk:Oni Dark Link/Archive 1. any way leave a comment or discuss something or you know the useall story Oni Dark Link 22:23, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback Rights I think it is 1-2 months, but you can check the adminstrator document. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 01:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Anyway, you will have to have been rollback for either two months, or 6 weeks (750 edits or 1250 edits respectively), before you can go for admin, so you might as well go for rollback soon. Dialask77 Ice Wizard 12:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Vandal Rollback Rights As of this time, (unless you get oppose votes, which I find unlikely), you are know a rollbacker. Good Job!!! Dialask77 Ice Wizard 00:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) what nice messages to wake up to. thanks every one. Oni Dark Link 10:23, 3 June 2009 (UTC) For your convenience o so thats what the "For your convenience" thing is. ive seen it on the admin pages but never bothered to give it a second glances. yeah thatd be really usefull. i will. Oni Dark Link 16:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Just so you know thanks i did not know that. ive casted my vote now. Oni Dark Link 10:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Answering your timeline question FC Your wiki answers question i just asked that to see what would happen although i do like the system and might be asking more questions in the future Oni Dark Link 12:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Wanted Pages Wee need to talk sounds serious. have i done sometuing wrong? if your not on now it might be a while before we can talk. im going away for three weeks on monday to a remote island with no internet connection. Oni Link 21:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome back glad to see i was missed or at least aknowledged i was gone. i dont plan on making any more manga articles anyway. i just seen that one didnt have a page and was quite surprised. im by no means an expert on the mangas and havnt read many. in fact the only series ive finished reading is majoras mask and ocarina of time. Oni Link 19:03, 22 July 2009 (UTC) yeah i was stranded on a deserted island learning my native tounge for the past three weeks but im fully operating now with a new computer and still a month of summer left. Oni Link 19:10, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :well i was just crusing around, and would like to say hello. i haven't seen you around in a while, but it's nice to have another editor back! with joe, AK, gone until mid auguest and trifforce at band camp, its all ways nice to have another editor. '--C2' 13:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) yeah we are kind of admin short around here at the moment. Oni Link 16:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :its okay, they should all be back soon. you know you do have enought edits to apply for admin rights, JSYK.'--C2' 00:36, 1 August 2009 (UTC) well ive been gone for the past month and a certain amount of activeness is needed. i never really planned to go for admin but if i do id like to have a lot more edits then my current amount. Oni Link 11:03, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :thats fine. wait until you think your ready, or have the right amount of edits, until you apply. im pressuring you, just saying you meet one of the recquirements. and baltro, your the secound person to nominate baltro, UP did once a while ago. again JSYK'''--C2''' 11:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Sage articles well i was offline since i stopped and plan to finish up when i go back on to nioght Oni Link 09:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Back Alley No idea what the bug was, but I got the pics from taking screenshots of the video on youtube that showed the back alley in 3D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6epn4R4qTwM&feature=channel_page. You can prob ask the owner what he did. Cheers.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Galleries yeah that was over a week ago and triforce already told me off for it. Oni Link 18:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Question forgot totaly about that. ill do so in about half an hour. Oni Link 16:12, September 14, 2009 (UTC) o and just while im doing it i want to say that i didnt move the towns. that was baltro. but i have no problem changing the redirects, Oni Link 16:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ...